


One Body

by randoanon00



Category: Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randoanon00/pseuds/randoanon00
Summary: Aden and Sonja oneshot for now»»————-　✼　————-««I’m expecting most people who read this will be fans of Rune Factory in general, more specifically Tides of Destiny, but in case you’re not familiar, I’ll give a quick spoiler free rundown.»»————-　✼　————-««Aden and Sonja are childhood friends. They were caught up in a magic light, and now Sonja’s body is missing and she’s trapped in Aden’s body instead.»»————-　✼　————-««Originally posted on my ff account
Relationships: Aden/Sonja (Rune Factory)
Kudos: 7





	One Body

Sonja’s heart was beating out of her chest. Well, it would have been if she still had her body, at least. Aden was sleeping, unbothered. How in the world could he be calmly asleep when the two of them were _technically_ in bed together. She had slept on and off, but for the most part she had been awake, freaking out.

That’s when it happened. She felt something strange that she had never felt before.

 _“Aden!”_ she shouted. She had tried her best not to wake him up all night, but she panicked.

“Hmmm… what is it?” Aden mumbled.

_“Something’s happening!”_

“What?” he mumbled again.

 **_“Aden!”_ ** Sonja was more firm this time.

“What!?” Aden yelled. “What is your problem?” 

_“I can feel something! Something’s wrong!”_

Ugh, she wasn’t going to leave him alone. He pulled the blanket off in order to get up, but the sudden rush of cool air made him keenly aware of what she was freaking out about. He heard Sonja yelp. _Oh no oh no oh no._ He was awake now. His eyes flew open and he and Sonja could see for the first time in hours. He didn’t open them, she did. 

“No, Sonja, it’s nothing. Just…” Too late, his eyes, and hers in conjunction, were focused on his crotch. His erection was horribly apparent, pressing firmly against his pants.

 _“What’s happening to it!?”_ Sonja asked, her voice shrill.

“Gods, Sonja, I knew you were uptight, but you had a boyfriend, you two never…”

 **_“No!”_ ** She screeched. **_“What kind of a girl do you think I am!?”_ **

“Hey! I’ve been with a lot of girls, and they aren’t any ‘kind of girl’, you know.”

Sonja laughed. _“Oh,_ **_a lot_ ** _of girls?”_

“Ok, ok, _one_ girl, but she was nice, ok?” Aden rolled his eyes. “No wonder you threw such a fit about us sleeping together.”

 _“Whatever.”_ Sonja said. _“How do you make it stop?”_

“Don’t worry about it. I’m going back to bed.” 

_“But… it feels weird…_ **_very weird_ ** _…”_

“Well, I’m not going to take care of it with you here.” Aden rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, between the sensitivity of his penis and Sonja whimpering every time he shifted a millimeter, that was going to be impossible.

“Ok, Sonja.” Aden said, sitting up. “We don’t know how long we’re going to be stuck like this, so...ok. Some things… have to be taken care of sometimes. I’m going to have to change clothes, I’m going to have to go to the bathroom, I’m going to have to take baths and... “ he sighed. “I’m going to have to take care of this sometimes.”

 _“O-ok.”_ Sonja said nervously.

“Ok. So… just hush up and it will be over quickly.”

Aden sat there for a few minutes. He could feel the heat in his face and he just hoped it would all just calm down and he wouldn’t have to take care of this tonight.

It did not, in fact, go away.

Ok. He took a deep breath. 

“Well… I’m going to… get undressed now.” He said, trying to not let on that he was so nervous. Wait, could she read his thoughts? He hoped not.

 _“Ok…”_ Sonja replied meekly. 

Aden took his time undressing, tossing his clothes in a pile on the floor. He was surprised Sonja didn’t yell at him for it. Sonja, on the other hand, was too mortified to say anything.

Aden sat down and took off his socks. Ok, now he was naked except his undershorts. That was good enough. He flopped back on the bed.

He took a deep breath and put his hand on his stomach. Sonja could feel his skin, still soft, but not like hers. He started moving his hand downward, slowly but surely. When he touched the waistband of his shorts, Sonja made a small, anticipatory noise. Aden was caught off guard when his penis reacted to her sound. 

Suddenly, his heart picked up even more speed. Where he and Sonja _having sex_? Did this count? He had never thought about sleeping with Sonja. Sure, he’d had a couple dreams about it, but he always felt weird and kind of grossed out by them. But… here they were. He would have to get used to it.

Aden’s hand pushed under his waistband and brushed the tip of his cock. He and Sonja both gasped at the same time.

Sonja’s head was spinning. She had never felt anything like this before. Unconsciously, she moved Aden’s fingers herself as a reflex, running them around the sensitive flesh. 

“Woah!” Aden shouted.

 _“I-I’m sorry…”_ Sonja whimpered, feeling embarrassed. She had just… **_touched him_ **.

Aden breathed heavily. She had just… **_touched him_ **. 

Well, it was his hand, he told himself, but… not really? Oh gods, this was… so embarrassing and weird, but strangely intense.

Aden closed his eyes and tried to calm down. He wrapped his fist around his dick and began moving slowly. He slowly picked up speed. It felt so good, better than usual. Was it because she was there?

Sonja was euphoric. It felt so good. The line between her mind and Aden’s body were blurring. These weren’t her feelings, but she _was_ feeling them. This… thing wasn’t hers but gods, she could feel it, she loved it, she wanted more of it’s sensations.

The two of them were moaning and sighing in tandem, pleasure rising, tingling, rising up, each of them reacting to each other’s noises, getting more excited.

Aden felt Sonja starting to control his movements, but he didn’t say anything this time. He wanted it. He closed his eyes and relaxed,imagining Sonja sitting above him, her hand on his cock, moving up and down, looking at him with her bright green eyes.

“Ohhh fuck Sonja…” he usually tried to watch his language around her, but it never felt this good when he was alone. It was her.

 _“Aden…”_ Sonja groaned desperately. _“I… I need to take it out… it’s too much…”_

Aden didn’t even bother to say anything. He lifted his left arm, leaving the right one in Sonja’s control, and pushed his undershorts down. 

Sonja opened his eyes and looked down, still pumping his hand up and down, frantically now.

“Aden, it feels… I-I don’t know… I can’t...:”

“Don’t stop!” Aden begged. “I… we’re almost…”

They both felt the tensing, and a shot of fluid spurted out of Aden’s cock, followed by another, and one more. 

The feelings were intense and overwhelming. Sonja screamed and Aden swore again. They were sharing absolute bliss together.

Then it was over. Aden breathed heavily. He thought about cleaning up but he was exhausted.

“Sonja?” He listened for an answer, but none came. She was asleep. He better sleep, too, he figured. They had a lot to do the next day. He closed his eyes and drifted off.


End file.
